


City of Rising Demons

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Eventual Smut, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Nerdiness, Promiscuity, Seduction, Stockholm Syndrome, Vampires, friendly kidnappers, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left out of Werewolf and Shadowhunter business by her friends,Stacy Lewis feels unappreciated and useless,enter evil incarnate Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern,who offers her a way out.She's hesitant to trust him,but he leads her into a world of murder,sex,lies,and evil,and she isn't sure she wants out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Useless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patricia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dark Oppression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571264) by [OSeiSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSeiSan/pseuds/OSeiSan). 
  * Inspired by [City of Rising Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728080) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> REUPLOADED AND REVISED!

It was a rare occurrence that Stacy Lewis got to spend time with her best friend Clary,ever since the latter had began her training,she was away more often than not with her boyfriend.

Jace Wayland,or Lightwood,or Morgenstern or whatever the hell he was at the moment.Perfect,wonderful Jace,he was always so much better than her,she couldn't help but be a little jealous of the guy,after all,he did get to see Clary more than she did.

She was suddenly given a painful reminder of her hopeless crush on her best friend.Stacy had always considered her sexuality to be fluid,so why wouldn't she be interested in Clary? She liked,manga,video games,she killed demons and her smile always had a way of lighting up the room.Plus she was absolutely gorgeous, with her vibrant red hair and thin frame,she was basically a goddess.

"A goddess interested in men." An annoying voice whispered inside her head."And even if she wasn't,why would she be interested in you?"

She shook those thoughts out of her head,she had a limited amount of time with Clary,and she wasn't going to waste them acting like some depressed emo teen.She was broken out of her reverie by Clary's voice.

"Are you even listening?" The redhead asked in an exasperated tone."I've been droning on and on about this new Manga I'm reading for like,an hour,and you've been staring into space the entire time."

Stacy plastered a smile to her face and nodded."Sorry,I was just thinking about my sister"

Clary's face softened immediately and understanding settled in her eyes."You haven't told her yet?" She asked in a near whisper,as if someone else was in the room with them.

"No"

A while ago,Stacy had been turned into a vampire,a character she formerly though only existed in crappy romance novels a written by middle aged housewives.Not only,that,she was the only vampire known to have the ability to walk in the sun.Needless to say her mother didn't take it well,so she was currently living with a Werewolf named Jordan until she found her own place.

"You-'' Clary's sentence was interrupted by Jace,Alec,and Isabelle bursting into the door." Demons" Jace said,handsome face set hard in determination. "We think your brother might have sent them." Clary was up in an instant and grabbing her bag."Let's go''

Stacy jumped up as the four of them went out the door."Wait! I might be able to help"

Isabelle gave her a look before she closed the door."No offense,Stace,but you might be a little useless in this situation "

Useless.She was beginning to think that word would define her for the rest of her life.


	2. Envelope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacy gets a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE'S FOR YOU,PATRICIA!

As soon as The Shadow hunters left her apartment Stacy jumped off her couch in anger,Why did shit always go down when she got a millisecond with Clary? She was beyond caring and was about to go to her room and cry when she saw an envelope on the kitchen table.

Not like that wasn't out of the ordinary, there were bills to pay after all,but this envelope was different, it was a navy blue color with a gold trim.

And it was addressed to her.

She was suddenly confused "What the?'' She mused to herself,picking up the envelope and turning it in her hands,she was almost scared to open it.There was no return address and no indicator of who could've sent it.She took a deep breath and ripped it open,inside was a message.

_Stacy Meet me at The Pandemonium ASAP,dress nice_

''Short and to the point" she chuckled and sat the envelope down.She already knew there was no way in hell she was going to go,She then paused.Why not? Her friends had abandoned her and she had nothing else to do.She made her way into her room,opening her closet and pulling out a black,lacy dress that she had borrowed from Isabelle and some heels she had swiped from her sister.

After curling her hair she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror."Was she really going to do this?" The daywalker paused.

Yes.Yes she was.


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacy's rendezvous takes an unexpected turn.

The cold New York air hit her legs as she huddled in the back of the line,shoving her way into a group of statuesque blondes in an attempt not to look so awkward and out of place. _Son of a whore_ She muttered under her breath as the line slowly moved up."Fuck this" turning to walk away,she was stopped by the bouncers voice.

"Hey you!" She turned hesitantly,hoping she wasn't about to be accused of pick pocketing someone.

"Yea"

"You're Stacy Lewis,right?" Swallowing nervously,she nodded."Yes I am"The bouncer studied her for a close moment before he motioned her towards the door."You're VIP,someone's already paid for all your expenses. He wants you to wait for him at the end of the bar."

Damn.It seems this mysterious letter writer _had_ thought everything out."Right,thanks" she said before heading inside the crowded club

The Pandemonium was packed,as it always was one a Friday night.The loud music hit her ears as she shoved her way through the pack of bodies writhing on the dancefloor to the dubstep the DJ was playing.Ever since she became a vampire,Stacy's senses has been multiplied,things that had escaped her the other times she had come to the club hit her all at once.

Every drug deal.  
Every dose of cheap perfume or cologne.

It was both exciting and horrifying. Sitting at the far end of the bar,the daywalker checked her watch for what had to be the one hundredth time that night.She was begging to wonder whether or not the person was going to show up.

Suddenly,her blood ran cold as she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello,Vampire"


	4. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is made and Stacy's life will never be the same again.

Her head whipped towards the direction of the voice,and confirmed her fear.

Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern.

Of Course Because nothing in her life would ever be simple again.Jonathan,or rather Sebastian,looked clearly amused at her inner struggle.Without being able to stop herself,she let out a string of curses that would make a sailor blush. Jonathan didn't look amused anymore,now he was just plain smug. 

"Are you done,because if you are,I have a proposal for you"

She choked on her drink."Listen man,you're hot and all,but you're also my best friends brother,and oh _evil!_ She drowned the rest of her drink and took of through the crowd,she was halfway towards the door when she felt a hand grabbing her wrist and voice whisper in her ear

"You didn't think it'd be that simple,did you?"

She was spun towards the body behind her,and suddenly,they were dancing like the rest of the couples at the club."If you want to kill me,do it now"He laughed.'"Why would I want that? I have such plans for you." She raised an inquisitive eyebrow."You known you can't kill me right? Mark of Cain mean anything to you? Tenfold and all that jazz?" A smirk."Oh,I have no interest in killing you"

And just like that,he kissed her.

And god was it good.

She wasn’t expecting the spark in the kiss.His arms knotted around her waist,and her fingers tangled in his hair.This was not a time to be gentle,a flame had been lit,and it showed in the kiss.It was all teeth and tongue and Stacy had a hard time keeping up with Sebastian,especially with the fire now coursing through her veins.He suddenly stepped back,and she felt like something important was missing from her life.

"Now my dear daylighter,are you ready to listen?"


	5. Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacy wakes up from a wild night with someone she never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for such a short update.
> 
> But this is a catalyst for everything after it.Enjoy!

_"Oh god''_ Stacy covered her eyes with her hands as the morning light pierced her eyelids.Rolling over,to the side of her bed,she reached into the nightstand and grabbed her glasses,pausing to marvel at the fact she was in her bra and underwear,(as she usually slept in a t shirt and short),placing them on when suddenly-

"Good morning daylighter"

She couldn't help her squeal of terror at the voice of her best friends brother and all around asshole Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern.Jumping out of bed and covering herself with her blanket,she was suddenly made reaware of her near nakedness by the lewd stare Jonathan was giving her from the bed,where he lay propped up on one elbow in a "Draw me like one of your French creeps" sort of way.

He was also stark naked,which didn't help her internal panic attack.

"Oh god,we didn't..."

The smirk widened. "Oh yes,we did"

Stacy turned slowly,dropped the blanket,and promptly tore out of her room...


End file.
